


A Decade Later

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Inspired by the movie Now and Then, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Ginny is returning to Paradise for the first time in ten years and what she finds is that ten years is a long time. She is forced to face people that she's missed and people that she definitely hasn't.Very much a Ginny-centric story, all of the relationships are fairly background.





	1. Things We Lost to the Fire

Ginny was both excited and nervous to be going back to Paradise. When she’d left for UCLA she’d expected to end up back in Paradise right after graduation. Graduation was eight years ago and she hadn’t stepped foot in Paradise for at least ten. 

Her long hair that she’d vowed to love forever in elementary school was cut into a short bob. Her hips and breasts that had been far too large for her liking during puberty were always accented by colorful pumps and well-cut, muted dresses. Ginny of Paradise would not have recognized herself in the Ginny of LA. 

And now she was standing outside security at LAX waiting for Sasha and Roman. They were coming down to California and would be hitching a ride with Ginny to Paradise for Boo’s wedding. Sasha had sounded genuinely excited when they’d set it up. It had been years since Ginny had spent more than a long lunch or dinner with Boo or Sasha. And now they’d all be together again in Paradise for a week leading up to the wedding. 

It was Roman who caught her attention. He was tall enough to cut through the crowds of the airport and his ability to force his way through was distinctively New York. Directly behind him, using him as a human shield, was Sasha.

Sasha wasn’t much taller than she’d been in high school and built exactly like ballerinas were suppose to be built. Her skin was still pale, her collar bones still prominent, and her long dark hair was tucked tight in bun. Obviously, Madame Fanny’s rules were still gospel for the Broadway star. 

“Good flight?” Ginny asked as they came closer. She exchanged a brief hug with Roman before pulling Sasha in for a tight embrace. 

There was a long sigh as Sasha squeezed her back, “Not at all.” They both laughed as they stepped apart, “Please tell me you parked close?” Ginny shook her head and led them to the shuttle and ultimately the parking garage where her Honda was packed, fueled, and ready for the visit to Paradise. 

\---

“It’s so good to be going home!” Sasha stretched out in the passenger seat, a catlike grin on her face. She had giant sunglasses and a floppy hat on despite the tinted windows. The sunshine was still divine.

“You’ve been in New York for almost five years, that isn’t home yet?” Ginny looked at Sasha out of the corner of her eyes. Sasha shrugged. Stretched more. 

“Big cities are just so…” she made a juggling gesture with her hands, “I don’t know. Not my thing.” And Ginny smiled at the way Sasha’s expressions mirrored the ones she made about cheerleaders years earlier. 

“What about you, Roman?” Ginny looked in her rearview to the man falling asleep in her backseat, “You like New York?” He didn’t even move, his stayed scrunched up across the seats with their suitcases carefully situated in the floorboard. 

“I’m in advertising in a city drowning in advertisements,” Roman made a grunting noise. A verbal shrug. Not exactly a five-star rating. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at their words as she guided her sedan up the on-ramp of the highway that would take them all ‘home.’ The nerves were already starting.   
“So why move there in the first place if you guys don’t like it?”

Roman looked at Sasha with amusement, “Because the stage called!” He threw out his arms dramatically, making Sasha smile. Ginny watched him in the rearview with a chuckle. She understood that. 

As if on cue, to remind Ginny of her own Broadway, her editor from the newspaper called. She answered via Bluetooth and proceeded to reassure the anal-retentive perfectionist that ran the Lifestyle section that she would have internet connection in Paradise.

“I promise, you will have my column on time, every day, in your inbox,” Ginny soothed the woman, mentally crossing her fingers that she wasn’t lying. It took ten minutes but eventually Ginny was able to click the ‘End Call’ button on her steering wheel.

“Do you really like LA?” Sasha was skeptical. Now sitting facing Ginny with her feet curled into the seat with her. Ginny spared a quick glance as she weaved through traffic. Serious Sasha Face was staring back at her. 

Ginny nodded, “I do. I love LA. I love the fast-pace, the energy. I can focus on my work and myself without issue. It’s a dream.” 

“Good,” Sasha smiled, eyes still trained on her friend. Ginny might have oversold LA just a bit there. And Sasha could tell. Because Sasha could see through a whole costume room full of acts if necessary. She stayed blessedly silent though and changed the topic to the drama that had been Boo’s engagement. Because it wasn’t Paradise without drama and gossip. 

It sustained them until they got to Paradise itself. Ginny skipped driving through town and found the once dirt road up to Madame Fanny’s – where Boo had instructed Sasha to go via text – was now paved. And there were signs. Directions. Paradise Dance Academy, Paradise Retreats, the Millicent Stone Performing Arts Center. 

“Madame Fanny really built the property up, huh?” Ginny asked as she followed her memory, and the signs, to the old dance studio. The road held not only the amphitheater she remembered, which definitely had more going on than it had a decade ago, but also new studio buildings and what appeared to be dorms. 

Sasha’s eyes flitted from Boo’s text to Ginny, “More like Melanie built it up. She started working for Fanny and Michelle in college, convinced them to renovate some of the old buildings to rent out as artist retreats and such.”

Melanie. All of Ginny’s anxiety came crashing into the forefront of her head. She’d attempted to keep up with her friends after leaving Paradise, but somewhere along the way she had lost contact with her best friend. Ginny didn’t even know what degree Melanie had ended up getting from USC. 

“Boo says that Melanie should be getting done with her last class soon and can show us where we’re staying.” Ginny nodded as she continued down the once familiar road. Blank faced. Terrified. She and Melanie didn’t have the best track record with reestablishing their friendship – all the stuff with her dad, Frankie, Cozette, and even Charlie had ripped and torn them enough to showcase that. 

They parked by the original studio, which still stood in its timeless and familiar glory. Thank god. Sasha nudged Roman awake and the three slowly made their way around. Ginny was stunned to see the guest house that Michelle had live in was now two stories. And held a cheerful looking sign that said ‘Main Office.’ 

“If I knew what was wrong with it I wouldn’t need you to look at it!” The unmistakable voice of Madame Fanny floated through the air. Ginny exchanged a smirk with Sasha before they followed the sound to the driveway. Where, sure enough, Madame Fanny stood. As did Hubble’s red convertible. It’s hood up with a large man leaning under it. 

Madame Fanny looked the same. A few more wrinkles maybe, and a few streaks of grey hair. But still her. The man was familiar as well, but it took Ginny a bit longer to recognize the grumbling figure as Dez. 

“You let Melanie drive it again didn’t you?” Dez stood up to face Madame Fanny, a tone of exasperation and an expectant look all aimed at the older woman.   
Madame Fanny crossed her arms, “I don’t see what that has to do with anything Desmond.”

“I always have to fix it when you let her drive,” Dez reminded her with a sigh, turning back to the open hood of the Mustang convertible. He was even taller than Ginny remembered. Broader too. His dark hair was shorter. And his clothes surprisingly nice. 

The two continued to mutter, grumble, and head shake at each other before Sasha cleared her throat. Dez spared them a quick glance. Madame Fanny lit up like the lights of a stage at show time. 

“Sasha!” She moved forward with great energy to envelope first Sasha, then Roman, and finally Ginny in a hug, “It’s good to see you all.” She gave Ginny a meaningful look and an extra pat on the arm. 

“Can you hand me the torque wrench?” Dez called out and Madame Fanny rolled her eyes.

“Description please,” she asked as she moved over to the tool box by the car. 

“It’s the –.”

“Felix.” The out-of-breath voice of Melanie jumped in as she walked up from the path to the main studio, looking sweaty from class, but cheerful. 

Dez looked at her over his shoulder when Madame Fanny handed him the correct tool, eyes fixed on Melanie’s face, “You named my tools again?” She grinned at him.

“I name lots of things,” she leaded against the car next to Dez to kiss him on the cheek, “Why are you fixing Hubble’s convertible again?” Dez eyed her suspiciously and Melanie held up her hands in surrender, “I touched nothing, I swear.” His eyes narrowed, “I swear!” 

Sasha exchanged a look with Madame Fanny as Melanie grinned innocently. Ginny was completely lost by the overly familiar way Melanie leaned into Dez to whisper something in his ear. The man chuckled at whatever it was though, “Go show your friends around.” 

Melanie laughed at him, but turned to greet them still, “Boo should be here soon,” Melanie said, “I can show you around until then.” They all agreed and Melanie jumped quickly into tour guide mode. 

College appeared to have been very good for Melanie. She was muscular now, a more athletic build, like a runner. She’d filled out a bit more in several places. And her hair was somehow even longer when she pulled it out of the bun. But mostly, it was the way she held herself. Ginny had never seen a Melanie that walked so relaxed, confident. She exuded happiness. 

“So, I hear you’re expanding again?” Sasha grinned as Melanie led them down a path behind Michelle’s old guest house. Melanie paused mid-sentence in her description of their Summer Drama Program to glare at Sasha. 

Roman laughed, his features softening the longer they were there, “What do you have Dez building now?”

“Nothing so extravagant,” Melanie rolled her eyes, “He’s just renovating some areas of our house.” Melanie looked at Ginny, “Dez is an architect. He designed all the new buildings, even helped with some of the renovations on the old ones.”

Ginny smiled, nodded her head in thanks for the explanation. They quickly continued on, specifically on a small gravel path through the woods. Melanie pointed out where it branched out to different cottages and cabins. Some were even dirt paths slicing almost invisibly through the trees. 

It was easy to see how this set-up would appeal to artists looking for a retreat. The nature enveloped and welcomed you, even as little signs popped up to remind you of the organization of the chaos. Eventually the path dumped them on a little road. Ginny had no clue whether it was old or new. It was dirt road, but well-established.

Melanie led them to a not-so-little house just off said road. It was definitely new. It was brick, with a white plantation style porch. Columns included. It was a mix of Craftsmen and Colonial. 

“Come on in,” Melanie waved them up and into the house, “I have the keys to your cottages. We made sure to put aside more than a few for wedding guests.” 

Ginny was only vaguely paying attention now. The house was incredible. Open floor plan, two story great room, she was seeing dollar signs all over the place. There was a beautiful staircase, a fireplace, a large kitchen with bar seating. Ginny had to shake her head to remind herself that she wasn’t a realtor. That she didn’t need to be paying attention to those details. 

“There’s a formal dining, office, workshop, even a dark room upstairs, and a full guest suite on this floor, plus a guest bedroom upstairs,” Melanie grinned when she noticed Ginny’s gaze, more than happy to show off the house she obviously loved, “Dez designed it for a final project for school. Madame Fanny let us build it out here after I proposed the Summer Program. It’s easier with me closer.”

“It’s amazing,” Ginny told her, still a little shell-shocked as she took in all the little details. Not just about the house. Melanie being Madame Fanny’s business partner was surprising all on its own. But the whole Dez thing was throwing her for its own loop. 

“I thought there were two guest bedrooms?” Sasha was smirking again, her head tilted. Ginny was practically flashing back to high school, to Sasha interrogating Boo about Carl. 

Melanie shook her head, avoiding eye-contact “That’s one of the areas Dez is renovating.” Sasha’s grin widened. It may have been a long time since they’d all been together, but Ginny could still sense a fight coming. 

“Who’s the guest suite for?” Ginny changed the topic to her own curiosity. Most people who had a guest suite tended to have it for a specific person. Not that Ginny could see either of the Segal parents living with one of their kids. 

“Charlie,” Melanie said, laughing at the way Ginny’s eyes bugged out of her head, “Dez and Charlie are still real close. He comes up from LA a few weekends a month.” 

So. In the ten years since she’d left Paradise. Melanie had become Milly 2.0, gotten into a relationship with Dez, AND she got along with Charlie. LA Ginny had no clue what was going on and she was fairly sure Paradise Ginny would have asked about demonic possession by now.


	2. How to be a Heartbreaker

“Ginny!” Boo exclaimed when she walked in the front door of Melanie’s house, “I can’t believe you actually came.” Ginny found herself enveloped in a bear hug immediately. Sasha and Roman smirking at her all the while. 

“Of course I came,” Ginny said when Boo released her, “You’re getting married. I would never miss that!” Another bone crushing hug.

Sasha gave a dramatic sigh, “I suppose my presence isn’t quite as exciting. Maybe I shouldn’t visit so much.” Boo shook her head and then switched to hug her best friend.

“I’m so happy you both could come on such short notice,” Boo covered her face with her hands, looking like bliss incarnate. It was another two hugs before Ginny noticed Carl was there, having taken up residence on the other side of the counter with Roman. 

“Hey Carl,” Ginny smiled at him, “Congratulations.” Carl beamed at her, obviously just as excited as Boo. Conversation quickly devolved from wedding talk to what they all had to try at the Oyster Bar. Boo had just put out the new summer menu and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to use any of the recipes for their reception. 

“We’ll just order one of everything, Boo,” Melanie said as she descended the stairs back into the kitchen, “I’m totally starved anyway.” 

“That’s perfect!” Boo bounced as she started to lead the small little group outside to the cars. Ginny handed Roman her keys when Carl offered to let them have a girl’s night by taking Roman with him to bug Dez. 

Melanie called after them before Sasha pulled her into the backseat, “Remind Dez to call Charlie! He hasn’t told me what time he’s coming in yet.” 

Ginny felt like she was sixteen again, though Boo was the one driving now, not Sasha, and it was Sasha in the backseat with her rather than Melanie. Boo was more than happy to tell her engagement story – Carl proposed by recreating the Fred and Ginger scene that brought them together. 

“God, that’s so cheesy,” Sasha said, grinning. Boo looked hurt for half a second before she added, “And romantic.”   
“Anything is more romantic than elopement,” Melanie said, looking pointedly at Sasha. 

Sasha blushed, “Hey! We chose to do a Justice of the Peace, it was totally planned, not an elopement.”

“Sure…” Melanie drew out the word, “Whatever you say Sasha.” The group devolved into giggles until Sasha set her sights on revenge. 

“What about you Mel?” Sasha leaned forward into the front seat, “You and Dez got anything in the works?”

Melanie shrugged, “Dez and I are pretty content, no need to rock the boat.”

“Or give your parents an opening to plan a wedding for you?” Boo threw in, which Melanie’s whole hearted agreement to brought another round of giggles, which didn’t stop until well after dinner. 

Ginny told a few stories about her boss and her attempts at dating in LA, Sasha talked about her time on Broadway. It was a beautiful evening. Ginny could almost pretend nothing had changed – but the delicious food sort of dispelled that charmed illusion. 

“I can’t believe you guys got a movie theatre, finally!” Sasha commented, half-drunk from her few glasses of wine. Boo wasn’t long behind her. Melanie opted for water, as did Ginny, since she didn’t really want Melanie to be the DD. 

“I can’t either,” Melanie said, raising an eyebrow, “I didn’t even know we had it till you pointed it out on the way in.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes, “How could you not know? Carl’s the one that had to sign off on the loan to have it rebuilt.” Ah yes, Carl Crammer, Financial Advisor and Loan Agent Extraordinaire at Paradise Savings and Loan. 

“Even though we both live in Paradise we don’t actually get together as much as we should,” Boo explained, sticking up for Melanie. 

“I barely make it in to town anymore at all,” Melanie aided, “Dez usually grabs my food on his way back from work.” 

“He has time for other work, with all your projects?” Sasha asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

Laughter rang out again as Melanie protested, “I don’t make him do that much! It’s like, one a year.” 

“It’s not like he complains,” Sasha shrugged, taking another sip of her wine. 

“No, he’s pretty great about it. Though I think a lot of it is just an attempt to get me to stay home and off the road,” Melanie said. 

“You’re a really bad driver,” Ginny said, with Boo nodding along, “So I can’t blame him.” 

Sasha set her glass down, “I think I’m out guys, I’m gonna call Roman to come get us.” 

“Good plan,” Melanie said, and the two got up, leaving Boo and Ginny alone. Instantly, Ginny was suspicious. Neither of them were particularly subtle.

“What’s up?” Ginny asked, bracing for whatever was about to come out of Boo’s mouth.

Boo sighed, her face losing its happy edge for the first time that night, “I have to talk to you about the wedding.” Ginny raised an eyebrow, waiting, “Your dad is gonna be there, with Fay.” 

“Oh,” Ginny said, her spine straightening reflexively at the very mention of her dad.

“I don’t want it to be uncomfortable for you,” Boo launched into what was sure to be a lengthy explanation, “It’s just that he works with Carl at the bank – .”

“It’s fine, Boo,” Ginny placed a hand on Boo’s shoulder to stop her, “I totally get it. The entire town is coming, he’s part of the town. I’ll be fine.” 

Boo took a breath, a smile coming back to her face quickly, “Thank you so much, Ginny, and you don’t have to talk to him or anything. I just didn’t want to blindside you.” 

“We’re good, Boo, promise,” Ginny smiled back and in a few short minutes Melanie and Sasha were back. Carl and Roman loaded their respective spouses, now starting to fade from their tipsy cheerfulness. 

Roman handed Ginny back her keys, “Carl can give us a lift, you go ahead.” 

“Thanks,” Ginny said, taking the keys and contemplating just driving back to LA. 

At least until Melanie beat her to her car, “Shot gun!” 

Ginny got in her car, sighing, “Everything’s different now.” Melanie seemed to expect this, no doubt because of the whole Fay and her dad thing. Or maybe Melanie was more observant, Ginny certainly wouldn’t know.

“That happens when you leave for twelve years,” Melanie reminded her. There was a slight edge to her voice, but Ginny could also hear a bit of humor. She smiled at her – did best friend still apply if you hadn’t spoken in a decade?

“Ten, I came back sophomore year to help my mom move,” Ginny corrected as she started the car. 

“I remember,” Melanie said as she stretched out in the passenger seat, “That was when the spawn was born.” 

Ginny looked over at Melanie quizzically for a moment, “The spawn?” She was sober, but it was late and she was tired, she didn’t want to take her eyes off the road for too long. 

“Your half-sister, that’s what your mom called her when she found out Fay was pregnant.” 

Ginny shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I haven’t actually met her.” In reality she’d completely forgot she had a half-sister. It was easy to forget all about her dad, even her mom, since she never talked to them. 

“Seriously?” Melanie sounded genuinely surprised, and Ginny knew if she looked Melanie would probably be giving her a disappointed look. Boo certainly had the few times it had come up over the years. 

“Dad sent photos when she was born, I sort of replied. But…” 

Melanie stopped her, “It’s weird.” Ginny chanced a look and saw nothing but the usual Melanie face. She understood.

“Yeah. Has been since. Well, the divorce. The wedding.” 

“Frankie.” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s ok, Paradise isn’t your home. And it’s not like I made any effort to see you in LA either.” 

“Thanks,” Ginny looked over to smile at Melanie. 

Melanie made a face, “For what?” 

“Making me feel a little less guilty,” Ginny laughed. 

Melanie waved her comment off, “My specialty. Ask Charlie.” 

“Charlie?” Ginny shook her head, “You know I still can’t believe he comes back enough to keep stuff in your guest room.” 

Melanie scoffed, “I think he just likes the soundproofing and the soft mattress.”

“What does he do?” Ginny twiddled her thumbs on the steering wheel as they came up on the turn that would take them into the woods where the dance studio was. 

“He’s a surgeon in LA. He comes out on the weekends he’s not on call. Claims it’s because our beach is cleaner and that the quiet helps him recharge, I think he just misses us though.” Melanie sounded smug, and happy. 

Ginny finally broached the topic she’d been wanting to ask about all day, “You and Dez?” 

“Yeah, we all lived together for four years in San Diego,” Melanie shrugged, “Dez and I sort of… Well, anyway, when I moved back after I finished my BA. Dez came with me. He built a house, I worked on my MBA, we moved in together.” She paused for a moment, the added, “Charlie moved to LA the next year for med school or residency or something. I think he just finished it a year ago or something.” 

“SO, you guys are close now?” Ginny prodded her, still not able to wrap her head around the idea of the Segal siblings actually getting along. 

“Eh. Dez is his best friend. I’m just tolerated. But yeah, we don’t fight, as much.” 

“Dez doesn’t like it when you two fight does he?” Ginny looked over at Melanie, expectant.

Melanie laughed, “Damn, how’d you know?” Ginny joined her. It was nice to be laughing with her friends again. She missed this.


	3. F*** You

Ginny woke up in the guest suite, Charlie’s stuff was everywhere. Clothes in the closet, shoes by the door. Bath…things in the bathroom. 

“You were so not kidding about Charlie claiming that room.” Ginny said as she walked out of the guest suite to see Melanie in the kitchen, standing between Dez’s arms as he cooked breakfast.

Melanie stole a piece of bacon off the plate next to the stove when Dez turned around to grab a carton of eggs out of the fridge, “I never kid when insulting my brother.” 

“Thanks, I love you too.” Ginny startled at the sound of Charlie’s voice. She turned to see him slumped down on the couch, feet on the coffee table. He was wearing sweats and there was a duffel bag underneath his legs.

“He’s here by the way, woke me up at five in the fucking morning because he forgot his key.” Melanie narrowed her eyes at Charlie - her words aimed more at him than they were at Ginny. 

Ginny pursed her lip. The Segal siblings, record holding bickerers since Melanie hit him in the nose the day she was born. 

“Well, you rented out my room anyway, so it was obviously better I did.” Charlie sat up to level his own look at his sister. Their faces were nearly identical as they faced off. Dez rolled his eyes. 

In the second they paused to glare Ginny jumped in, “Sorry, it was just for the night though, I’m taking a cottage for the rest of my stay.” Charlie’s glare slipped as he looked at her. He shrugged. Ginny nodded, trying to smile. 

Melanie tried to steal another piece of bacon and Dez stole it out of her hand just before it made it to her mouth. Dez then ate it himself. Looking down at her smugly as Melanie huffed. “They’re kind of adorable,” Ginny said, now standing across the coffee table from Charlie. 

He scoffed, “Yeah, adorable. Nauseating was my word, but sure, whatever.” Charlie sunk back into the couch, looking as if he might just let it swallow him. 

“Be nice Charlie, or I’ll paint your room pink while you’re gone.” Melanie threatened playfully, her voice filled with laughter as she and Dez traded kisses and stole food from each other. 

“Hey, I haven’t made any jack rabbit jokes.” Charlie defended, not actually moving to do so though. Then he winked at Ginny and mouthed, “Yet.” 

“You’re a saint, aren’t you, Dez?” Ginny looked over at Dez, in awe that he hadn’t been driven nuts dealing with both Segal siblings on such a regular basis. 

“One to two weekends of every month.” 

“Lies! You don’t even feed me!” Charlie stood now, pointing an accusatory finger at Dez and managing a fairly dramatic pose despite his obvious exhaustion. 

“Go take a nap, Charlie, your inner four year old is showing,” Melanie shooed him towards his room without leaving Dez’s arms. Ginny smiled at the way she and Dez seem to just fit together. 

Ginny waited till Charlie has shut himself in his room before saying her goodbye, “I’ll see you guys later. I want to check out the new and improved Paradise.” Melanie nodded and Ginny was out the door before either of them could say anything. 

The two were certainly adorable, but Charlie wasn’t wrong. They were kind of nauseating too. 

Since the engagement party wasn’t until later that night Ginny decided to drive into town to see what else had changed beside the addition of a movie theatre. And she was wholly surprised. 

All of the boarded up shops that had been empty for most of her life were open – with colorful signs advertising home-made soap and candles, surf board paint jobs, and even an art gallery. Apparently Sasha hadn’t been joking about Carl’s abilities at the bank because none of the shops appeared to be chains so they had to be owned by people in town. 

It was the Oyster Bar that surprised her the most though, the food last night was one thing, but in the day she could see that it was now sporting a colorful new paint job and a fancy sign. The Oyster was not just a rundown surfer bar anymore. 

“Wow,” Ginny smiled as she paused in her walk around the town to breathe. It was like a completely different town now. There were lots of people walking around – tourists. Paradise was now a tourist town. 

“Pretty impressive, huh?” It was Michelle that snuck up on her, exiting the Oyster bar.

Ginny smiled at her, “Definitely.” Michelle drew her in for a hug, “I hardly recognize any of these places now.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Michelle joked, scrunching up her eyes as she smirked, “Because really, I’ve heard both.” 

Ginny laughed, “I’ll say good for now. But really it all depends on how good the popcorn is at the movie theatre.”

“Dash runs the food counter,” Michelle said, “So probably spectacular.”

“Probably?” Ginny raised an eyebrow, “You haven’t had any?”

Michelle blew out a breathe, “You spill one espresso?” 

“Dash still holding a grudge?” Ginny asked, Michelle nodded, “Well it’s nice to see some things have stayed the same.” Michelle snorted and after another hug said goodbye to get to the dance studio for her next class. 

The rest of the day went the same. She tried out the new places around Paradise – starting with the movie theatre – and ran into people she hadn’t seen since high school. It was shaping up to be a good day, which should have been her first clue that something horrible was just around the corner. 

Literally. Ginny turned a corner and walked right into her dad. Banging her nose against his shoulder and his entire briefcase rained down on the sidewalk. She didn’t realize it was him at first. Immediately, she’d stooped down to help contain the mayhem. 

“Ginny?” her hands froze mid-grab and she looked up with music from The Shining playing in her head. There was her dad. Business suit, bad dye job, pocket protector. His eyes were wide, surprised, but there didn’t appear to be any anxiety or anger – the two things that had made up their relationship the last time she’d been in Paradise. 

“Dad,” Ginny breathed out, launching back into action to grab the rest of whatever document had been in the briefcase pre-collision. He did the same. Once they were standing up, she handed him the paperwork and he stuffed it all back into place. He kept glancing up at her, eyes shining with something Ginny wasn’t sure what to call. 

“How are you?” he finally said as he closed his briefcase. He’d taken a deep breath before saying it, so Ginny knew he was really trying. She took her own deep breath, willing to give it a shot. It being having a normal conversation with her father that didn’t end in tears or yelling. 

The words never had a chance to exit her mouth though, as the familiar voice of Fay called down the sidewalk. Her father’s wife sounded out of breath and she was mid-way through calling his name again when she stopped behind him. 

“Ginny,” Fay’s face froze up in fear. Ginny smiled at her, aiming for nonconfrontational and casual. Probably missed it by a mile, but Fay noticeably relaxed. 

It was an understandable reaction. Ginny had verbally-berated Fay to tears the last time she’d seen her – the day her mother had moved out of Paradise and her father had reclaimed her childhood home for his new family. It had been a bad day, for everyone. 

“I should go,” Ginny nodded, glancing back at her dad, “I need to get back. It was nice to see-.” She trailed off mid-platitude when she saw the young blond girl next to Fay. It was like looking in a mirror, or a time-machine. This was her little sister. The nose was a little different, the hair a little darker, but the resemblance was there. Strongly. 

Her eyes must have shown a flash of panic, of her desire to flee, because her dad placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny met his gaze and he smiled reassuringly as he introduced her, “Gwen, this is your sister Ginny.” 

Gwen, her sister, looked at her with interest, “I’ve seen pictures of you. You danced at Madame Fanny’s too right?” Ginny nodded, crouching down so she was at eye level. Her own blue eyes were staring back her – younger, more innocent. They weren’t hers though, they were Gwen’s. They were her sister’s. 

“It’s great to finally meet you, Gwen,” Ginny spoke rapidly. She was fairly positive she was panicking. And if she didn’t get out of there, she was fairly positive it was going to be a full-blown, raging anxiety attack. “I have to go, though,” Ginny stood up, smiling at the three of them quickly, “I’ll see you later.” 

She did not mean that at all. She meant that she would prefer never to see any of them again. She fled as quickly as she could down the street towards her car. It was parked in front of the Oyster Bar and Ginny slipped in to her front seat. She took a breath, held it seven seconds, and then slowly let it out as she mentally counted to eight. 

Ginny could feel herself calming down. She reached over to open her glove box so she could dig out a nail file. Five minutes later she needed to repaint four of her nails, but they were all uniform in shape and her anxiety attack was gone. The first one she’d had in six months. She took another controlled breath. 

“I’m good,” Ginny looked at herself in her rear-view and nodded. She put her car in drive and called an official end to her exploration of Paradise. It was time to go see her cabin. Or at least find it. 

Melanie had great foresight apparently, because Ginny’s cabin was one of the closest to the main parking lot. It was cute little thing with a stone exterior – river rock, maybe – and a white gable roof that upon entering Ginny learned housed a vaulted ceiling with exposed gables. It was a studio with a small kitchenette – sink, mini fridge, cook top, and microwave. 

Ginny liked it. Later, she might even love it, but in that moment she was focused on falling face first into the plush-top double bed with a quilted comforter and not crying. Not crying. It was a power struggle, her will power against her emotionally fried brain, but when her calendar alarm on her phone went off Ginny was happy to note she had no tear stains on her face. 

Mascara was still shot, and her eyes were bloodshot, but the tears had been suppressed. Ginny called it a victory and started searching for her facial scrub in her suitcase.


	4. Hard Time

Ginny arrived at the engagement party with mascara not only intact, but freshly applied and fierce. She’d driven Sasha and Roman down with her; neither had asked her if something was wrong so Ginny figured she had kept her episode fairly under wraps. She had talked with Melanie, Boo, Michelle, Matisse – an art teacher? – and Bash, and even Madame Fanny. No one said a word. 

It was not until she was sitting in one of the booths, taking a moment to enjoy the culinary expertise of Bettina Jordan that someone said a single thing. And it was Charlie. Because Ginny was just not allowed to win. 

“So what’s wrong?” Charlie had slid into the booth opposite her, taking up the whole bench and leaning against the wall. He wasn’t even facing her. 

“Excuse me?” Ginny paused in the devouring of what she was certain was the best chocolate cake she had ever tasted to look at Charlie. He looked slightly less exhausted than he’d been earlier and even managed to change out of the sweats. Although the jeans and flannel shirt over a graphic tee managed to make him look even more like a high schooler than he had in high school. 

Charlie glanced at her, smirking, “Something is bothering you. Something big. I can tell.” Ginny raised an eyebrow, witty comeback at the ready, but Charlie headed her off at the pass. “You’ve made it a point to be talking with someone, anyone, the entire night. Rapidly. You fixed the silverware at the buffet table. You’ve been picking at your nails, slapping your hand, picking, slapping, picking, slapping. 

Until finally you grabbed a piece a cake to come over here. But before eating said cake – which is probably the most delicious thing in the world – you dug a nail file out of your purse to aggressively shape all of your nails to the same length.

Now, I may be a trauma surgeon, but I did do a psych rotation or two during my residency. Those are all signs of anxiety – minor manifestations. But still.” 

“Fine,” Ginny threw back her shoulders, staring him down. Charlie didn’t flinch. She took a breath, held it for seven, let it out for eight, “I ran into my dad earlier. Met my younger sister.” 

“And?” Charlie prodded, his body twisting to face her now. He slung an arm over the top of the booth, the other onto the ledge above the table on the wall. He was the picture of casual. Ginny really wanted to smack him. Hard.

Ginny took a bite of the cake instead. Aggressively chewing as she glared at Charlie. He smirked at her. 

“You do realize I operate on car accident victims and shot-up gangbangers on an almost hourly basis most of the time. You are like the least scary thing I’ve seen all week, not including my sister.” 

Ginny almost choked on her cake, “I don’t think telling Melanie that would be a good idea.” Did you not remember Hulk Melanie?

Charlie shrugged, “She’s aware of her lack of ferocity. A teddy bear is scarier than her.” He leaned his head back into corner of the booth. Ginny wondered if he would actually fall asleep like that. She’d heard doctors could fall asleep anywhere. 

“Is it easier?” Ginny asked him, her voice quieter and slower than it had been all night. Charlie picked his head back up and stared at her, eyebrow raised. “Coming up her every few weeks. Do you feel more connected?”

There was a second, half-a-heart-beat, that Charlie just stared at her. Almost sad. Ginny would have been angry, she hated pity, but she was fairly certain he was pitying himself. Finally, he spoke, face a mask of casual disinterest, “Yeah, probably.” 

Ginny nodded, looked back down at her half-finished cake. Charlie wasn’t wrong, it was probably the most delicious thing in the world. But it was sitting like a brick in her stomach. She glanced out to look at the rest of the engagement party. 

Carl and Boo were dancing in the middle of the floor, holding each other close and smiling at one another as if they were the key to happiness itself. Roman was laughing with his old high school friends in a booth near the door. One of them had apparently become a contractor and was telling an animated story about Dez that had the larger man blushing. Melanie and Michelle were sharing conspiratory grins as Madame Fanny and Sasha argued playfully. 

“I don’t really have anything to compare it to,” she looked back at Charlie to see him watching everyone the same way she was, “I haven’t really had time to make friends outside the hospital. Melanie and Dez are like my life-line to a world outside of medicine.” They shared a look. 

“I feel like I’m completely out of the loop,” Ginny admitted, “I kept in touch with Sasha and Boo, but even with them…” Ginny stopped, slapped her hand away when she noticed herself picking at a nail, “When I’m talking to them it feels like nothing’s changed, but when I stop and look around I realize everything has. I’m the odd one out. Still awkward and unsure about everything.”

“Bull,” Charlie told her, scrunching up his face, “You’re totally different.” Ginny had thought the same thing yesterday, but today? She sure felt like the same girl she’d been ten years ago. “You had two ways of talking to me back then – not at all or stuttering like a school girl. Now we’re having an actual conversation. With depth and everything.” 

Ginny laughed, smiling at him, “Thanks.” Charlie grinned back, his eyes trailing back to watch his best friend and his sister trading looks across the room. “I’m surprised. You actually made me feel better.” 

“Fixing people, sort of my thing,” Charlie quipped, rolling his eyes at the weird faces his sister had started making, “There are some problems just too far gone to fix, of course.” 

“I don’t know,” Ginny pursed her lips as she watched Dez cross the room to take Melanie on the dance floor, “That doesn’t really look like a problem to me.” 

Charlie gave her a pointed look before whispering, “You didn’t just find out that your relaxing hideaway is going to be infested with an infant in eight months.” Ginny gaped at him, her mouth hanging open. 

“Are you serious?!” Ginny whispered, lunging across the table, “Melanie’s pregnant.” Charlie cringed, but nodded, “Who else knows?” 

“Just me,” Charlie sighed, grabbing Ginny’s hand to pull her with him as he ducked into a side-room off the banquet hall. Ginny was practically vibrating with excitement, “You can’t tell anyone.” She pressed her hands to her mouth to contain a squeal. Charlie rolled his eyes again, “You’re worse than Mel.” 

Ginny shoved his shoulder, “Why can’t anyone know?” She paused, looked back at the door they’d just come through, “Is this because of the wedding?” 

“Mel said something about not wanting to crash Boo’s celebration, plus, most doctors say not to go public till after the first trimester.” Charlie gave a small shrug with his explanation, which Ginny was beginning to think was his answer to everything, “Though I’m fairly positive most of Paradise already suspects. I know because Mel had me read her lab results to double-check the senile quack that is Paradise’s only doctor.”

“That’s why Sasha’s been teasing Melanie so much!” Ginny snapped her fingers as she replayed some of the conversations from the last two days. Boo and Sasha had even traded looks when Melanie asked for whatever the night before. 

Charlie sighed, “Just promise not to say anything.” He led her back into the banquet hall area when she nodded, “Melanie may by a teddy bear, but Dez can be plenty ferocious when he wants to be.” 

Ginny nodded again and made a crossing motion over her heart. When they sat back down at their booth Ginny caught Charlie smiling, open and happy. She looked to see what caught his eye and watched Dez pull Melanie onto the dance floor. 

“Melanie’s not the only teddy bear in the family I guess.” Ginny said it under her breath so Charlie couldn’t hear. The day was turning out pretty good all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a longer fic, but I've been sitting on these four chapters for the better part of a year so I figured I'd just let them out into the world. I tweaked them a bit to work better by themselves. If there's a ton of interest I might try to finish my original outline, but most likely these four will be all that comes of this story.


End file.
